ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvels: Powers Among Us
If possible, Disney can make a series that will involve WooFoo Knights Yin and Yang teaming up with superheroes from the Marvel universe. They could join forces with superheroes like Ghost Rider, Fantastic Four, Captain America, X-Men, Hulk, Thor, Iron Man, and many others. It will take place between Yin Yang Yo!: The Return of Eradicus and Yin Yang Yo!: The Movie, meaning that it takes place before Yin Yang Yo! X. SYPNOSIS: A few days after the events of Yin Yang Yo!: The Return of Eradicus, Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. recruits Master Yo and his students Yin and Yang to battle supervillains, with help of Marvel superheroes. It will last 2 to 3 or 2 to 4 seasons. And it's a spinoff series, which wil air during either Yin Yang Yo! X or Yin Yang Yo! XD. CHARACTERS: Main Characters: Yang(Scott McCord) Yin(Stephanie Morgenstern) Master Yo(Martin Roach) S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury(Ernie Hudson) Maria Hill(Kari Wuhrer) Clint Barton/Hawkeye(Jason Marsden) Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow(Vanessa Marshall) Samuel Thomas "Sam" Wilson/Falcon(Phil LaMarr) Barbara "Bobbi" Morse/Mockingbird(Tara Strong) Heroes: Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider(Corey Burton) Thor(Rick D. Wasserman) Steve Rogers/Captain America(Steve Blum) Bucky Barnes(Scott Menville) Bruce Banner(Dorian Harewood)/Hulk(Fred Tatasciore) Tony Stark/Iron Man(Frank Welker) Matt Murdock/Daredevil(James Remar) Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man/Yellowjacket(Wally Wingert) Janet Van Dyne/Wasp(Alyson Court) T'Challa/Black Panther(Kevin Michael Richardson) Frank Castle/Punisher(Corey Burton) Eric Brooks/Blade(Khary Peyton) Peter Parker/Spider-Man(Will Fredile) Silver Surfer(Peter Jessop) Howard the Duck(Jeff Bennett) Theodore "Ted" Sallis/Man-Thing(James Sie) Namor the Sub-Mariner(Jeff Bennett) Stephen Vincent Strange/Doctor Strange(James Horan) Wade Winston Wilson/Deadpool(Nolan North) Ka-Zar(Cam Clarke) Waffles Bunny/Super Bunny(Tom Kenny) Jim Hammond/Human Torch(Corey Burton) Robert L. Frank/Whizzer(Steve Blum) Madeline Joyce/Miss America(Grey DeLisle) Kevin "Keen" Marlow/Destroyer(Daran Norris) The WooFoo Army: Lena(Novie Edwards) Roger Jr.(Dwayne Hill) Dave(Dwayne Hill) Coop(Jonathan Wilson) Boogeyman(Ron Rubin) Jobeaux(Bill Engvall) Melodia(Megan Fahlenbock) The Power Pack: Zero-G(Andy Pessoa) Mass Master(Logan Grove) Lightspeed(Tara Strong) Energizer(Kyla Rae Kowalewski) Fantastic Four: Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic(David Kaye) Ben Grimm/The Thing(Peter Cullen) Susan Storm/Invisible Woman(Grey DeLisle) Johnny Storm/Human Torch(Macaulay Culkin) X-Men: James Howlett/Wolverine(Steve Blum) Scott Summers/Cyclops(Nolan North) Robert Louis Drake/Iceman(Charlie Schlatter) Elizabeth Braddock/Psycloke(Vanessa Marshall) Jubilation Lee/Jubilee(Alyson Court) Remy LeBeau/Gambit(Adam Baldwin) Ororo Iqadi T'Challa-Wakandas/Storm(Roz Ryan) Dr. Henry Philip McCoy/Beast(Daran Norris) Anna Marie/Rogue(Christine Cavanaugh) Jean Grey/Phoenix(Dana Delany) Emma Frost(Tara Strong) Piotr Nikolaieivitch Rasputin/Colossus(Phil LaMarr) Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler(Danielle Radcliffe) James Proudstar/Warpath(Michael Sinterniklaas) Sean Cassidy/Banshee(Robin Atkin Downes) Heather Cameron/Lifeguard(Colleen O'Shaughnessey) Warren Worthington III/Angel/Archangel(Rob Paulsen) Villains: Marvel Villains: Galactus(John Noble) Thanos(Travis Willingham) Kang the Conqueror(Jonathan Adams) Ultron(Peter Cullen) Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom(David Sobolov) Elihas Starr/Egghead(Jeff Bennett) David Cannon/Whirlwind(Troy Baker) M'Baku/Man-Ape(Kevin Michael Richardson) Victor Creed/Sabretooth(Alan Oppenheimer) Max Eisenhardt/Magneto(Ron Perlman) En Sabur Nur/Apocalypse(David Kaye) Cain Marko/Juggernaut(Fred Tatasciore) Wilson Fisk/Kingpin(David Kaye) Carl "Crusher" Creel/Absorbing Man(John DiMaggio) Billy Russo/Jigsaw(Tom Kenny) Loki(Jeffery Combs) Blackheart(Kevin Michael Richardson) Mandarin(George Takei) Aroma/Enchantress(Kari Wahlgren) Skurge/Executioner(David Kaye) Ivan Vanko/Crimson Dynamo(Neil Ross) Dr. Samuel Sterns/Leader(Daran Norris) Emil Blonsky/Abomination(Frank Welker) Todd Arliss/Tigershark(Daran Norris) Yin Yang Yo! Villains: Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard(Jamie Watson) Saranoia(Linda Ballantyne) Kraggler(Tony Daniels) Zarnot(Jamie Watson) Brother Herman(David Berm) Chung Pow Kitties(Stephanie Morgenstern) Yuck(Scott McCord) Pondscum(Jonathan Wilson) Fastidious(Mark Bowen) Fr-Ped(Damon Papadopoulos) Smoke(Linda Ballantyne) Mirrors(Jonathan Wilson) Mastermind(Peter Crugo) The Puffin(James Belushi) Badfoot(TBA) Indestructi-Bob(Tony Daniels) Ella-Mental(Linda Ballantyne) Rubber Chucky(Peter Crugo) The Lesson(Roger Bumpass) Manotaur(Seth MacFarlane) H.Y.D.R.A.: Baron Heinrich Zemo(Charlie Adler) Johann Schmidt/Red Skull(David Kaye) Arnim Zola(Nolan North) Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker(Jim Ward) Eric Williams/Grim Reaper(Peter Cullen) Madame Hydra/Viper(Vanessa Marshall) Wilhelm "Willie" Lohmer/Master Man(John DiMaggio) Julia Koenig/Warrior Woman(Grey DeLisle) Serpent Society: Klaus Voorhees/Cobra(Nolan North) Roland Burroughs/Death Adder(Frank Welker) Gustav Krueger/Rattler(Nolan North) Frank Payne/Constrictor(Corey Burton) A.I.M.: M.O.D.O.K.(Wally Wingert) Basil Sandhurst/Controller(Corey Burton) Frightful Four: Bentley Wittman/Wizard(Tom Kenny) Ulysses Klaw(Mark Hamill) Peter Petruski/Trapster(John DiMaggio) Thundra(Tara Strong) The Wrecking Crew: Dirk Garthwrite/Wrecker(John DiMaggio) Elliot Franklin/Thunderball(Phil LaMarr) Henry Camp/Bulldozer(Kevin Michael Richardson) Brian Philip Calusky/Piledriver(Dave Wittenberg) The U-Foes: Simon Utrecht/Vector(Cam Clarke) Jimmy Darnell/X-Ray(Mark Hamill) Mike Steel/Ironclad(Neil Ross) Ann Darnell/Vapor(Grey DeLisle) Category:Yin Yang Yo! Category:Marvel Category:Animation Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Television series Category:Disney shows Category:Superheroes Category:Disney XD Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Comics Category:Fantasy Category:Science fiction